Hidden Thoughts
by Half-elf
Summary: A stream of thought from both Casey and Derek about the other. CaseyDerek.


AN: This is my first "Life with Derek" fic. I hope you like it. It's a thought stream of Casey's and Derek's. I'll add more to it but I have to finish my Avatar story first, this just sort of barged in and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Casey's thought are in normal font and Derek's will be in italics, just so everything's clear. The last line is a combination.

Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing. I'm just a student trying to put off school work.

----------------this is a break-------------

Derek. The bane of my existence. The scourge of my life. The annoyance of… well, you get my drift. I think he takes some kind of perverse pleasure in tormenting me. He's always bugging me or teasing me. He's rude, obnoxious, disgusting and dirty. But sometimes, just sometimes, he can be almost nice.

_Casey. Do you have any idea how hard it is to live with someone who's perfect? She's such a goody-goody, always telling me not to do things 'cause they're not 'right' or how I'm supposed to see people. And she gets so obsessed about stuff, she always goes too far. But sometimes, just sometimes, she can be almost fun._

It's hard to see it, but it's there, the caring and the kindness. When he plays with Marti or when he kicks a soccer ball around with Lizzie or when he gives Edwin advice (which I hope he never takes). There are even hints of it with mom and George. But not me, never me.

_You might not think she is, but, oh yeah, she's crafty. Especially when it comes to foiling my schemes. Foiling… makes me seem kind of sinister, huh? Anyways, she has this amazing mind and we could make a great team. My charisma and charm, her intelligence and innocence. No one would see it coming. But she can't stand working with me. She helps out everyone else. But not me, never me._

Well, I guess I really can't say that. As much as we fight, and we fight a lot, he's always there when I need him. Of course, he tries to hide it or make a big deal about how he's only doing it because it suits him, but I can tell. There's a real decent guy there, deep down. Deep, deep, deep down. Every time I see it, he makes me think. He makes me wish…

_Okay, I guess she does help me out but, she's just that kind of person. She'd help out a complete stranger. Fine, let's be fair, she does go out of her way to help me. Even if I annoy the hell out of her she won't abandon me. It makes me wonder why. Why does she do that even though I'm a complete jerk? Every time she does, she makes me think. She makes me wish…_

He makes me wish that it could be that way more often. That we don't have to stick with the wicked step-sibling act. I like it when we get along. Not too much though since it's kind of fun to fight with him. I like to get under his skin but I'd also like to just have a nice time with him. You know, almost like a… date.

_She makes me wish that we could be that way more often. Not fighting or pretending we hate each other, just being with each other. Don't get me wrong, I love messing with her. Her eyes light up with this fire and her cheeks turn this shade of pink when she gets angry… it's amazing. But, as fun as that is, I'd like to not have to get her angry to see it. There's got to be another way. A time with just the two of us. You know, almost like a… date._

Oh my god! A date with Derek? I have _got_ to be insane. That'd be too weird. We'd probably end up killing each other by the end of it. But, what if we didn't, what if we had fun? We'd come back home, he'd lean in to kiss me… Would I let him?

_Ha! Like she'd ever go with me. She'd probably run screaming from the room or, worse, call a family meeting. And if, by some strange twist of fate, she'd said yes, we'd end up arguing all night. We'd come home and fight ten times worse. And don't even ask what would happen if I went to kiss her. She'd smack me and then lecture me about women's' rights. But, we _could _have a great time. Then I'd drive us back home and lean in to kiss her… Would she let me?_

I think I would. I've always wondered how he kisses. Humph. With all the girls he's dated he'd better be good. I can't believe I'm thinking about this. This is just so wrong. He's my step-brother for god's sake; we live in the same house. Besides, it's not like it matters.

_I hope she would. I've always wondered what her lips taste like. I've never wanted another girl like this. Even when I'm angry at her, I want to kiss her senseless. But, god, she's my step-sister. We're supposed to think of each other as family. Besides, it's not like it matters._

He doesn't feel the same way about me. I'm just Casey, the annoying step-sister who invaded his space and is on the verge of ruining his rep. I'm nothing but an annoyance to him.

_She can't stand me. I'm just Derek, the annoying step-brother who argues with her and drinks straight out of the carton. I'm nothing but an annoyance to her._

If I tell him, I risk ruining what little we have together and making our house a living hell.

_If I tell her, I risk ruining what little we have together and making our house a living hell._

Both: As long as we live together, I can't say anything. Maybe, after graduation…

-----------this is another break---I can't get my usual one to work--------------

AN: Well, that's it. I plan to add more, something after they graduated but in time. Anyways, tell me what you think of it so far. Just hit that little button right down there. Thanks for reading.


End file.
